Fighting Flower
by kazokuhouou
Summary: [written by Kirei] Tien and Chiaotzu haven't seen Lunch in 16 years, and the person to bring them together is the last person Tien expected her to be...Part 1 of a trilogy


1 It has been 14 years since Lunch and Tien had seen each other. Now, they (and Chiaotzu)  
  
2 Run into each other, and the person who unwittingly brought them together is the last person Tien and Chiaotzu expect her to be.  
  
   
  
Fighting Flower by Kireihana  
  
   
  
Yet another Lunch and Tien fanfic, and it is different from all the others but so what?  
  
Discaimer: I don't own DBZ or any characters in here except Kireihana, so don't sue!  
  
   
  
"speaking"  
  
[telepathy]  
  
{written down}  
  
thoughts  
  
   
  
It was a sunny day as Tien and Chiaotzu entered the metropolis of Crimson City. They were here to buy supplies for their hike in the mountains. They had bought all the stuff, and were about to get some lunch (no pun intended) when they heard a loud explosion. People panicked and ran in every direction. Someone bumped against Chiaotzu and ran like hell. Both recognized her at once.  
  
"Kushami?"  
  
She ran south, heading toward the mountains. A minute later, a person came running up and looking for someone. Both Tien and Chiaotzu gasped when they say her. She was tall, had short black hair, and by far her most prominent feature, three silver eyes.  
  
(There's no other word for them, they're the color of ice.)  
  
"Hey you," she shouted, pointing at the two of them, "did you see a psychopathic blond with a red ribbon and a bunch of guns?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Which way did she go?"  
  
Tien's mind drew a blank as to which direction to tell her. Finally he said, "Follow me!"  
  
The three of them ran in the direction that Kushami went.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
As they ran to catch Kushami, Chiaotzu asked Tien something.  
  
[Do you know this kid?]  
  
[No, I never saw her in my life.]  
  
[So what. I never saw either of you before, but that didn't stop me.]  
  
Both looked at the girl in shock.  
  
[You're telepathic?] Tien asked.  
  
[Yes. Is that a crime?]  
  
[No. But how come?]  
  
[My mom said I inherited it from my father. She always said I was my father's child.]  
  
[Are you?]  
  
[Don't know. I never knew him. By the way, my name's Kireihana.]  
  
[I'm Tien, and my friend's Chiaotzu. How come you're chasing Kushami?]  
  
[I guess you can say she's my moth.]  
  
[There she is!]Chiaotzu said, interrupting the conversation.  
  
They ran up to Kushami.  
  
"Mom, stop!" Kireihana said. She kicked up dust, causing both of them to sneeze. Kushami changed to Lunch, and Kireihana changed as well. Instead of shoulder-length black hair, she had her hair in a long braid, one strand black, one strand dark blue, one strand blond. Her eyes remained silver, and her personality seemed to stay the same.  
  
"She's your.mother?" Tien and Chiaotzu both asked.  
  
Lunch turned to both of them. Her face went pale.  
  
"Do forgive me," Kireihana said. She hit all three of them on the neck, knocking them unconscious.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Tien was struggling to reach consciousness. He tried to remember what happened. That girl, Kireihana, had called Lunch her mother. But who exactly was she? Did she have fighting abilities, like her name denotes? And, above all, was she his daughter? Lunch and Tien had.. and Kireihana was three-eyed, like him, but it just seemed so, so farfetched, and it had been 14, 15 years ago. Then again, Kireihana did look about 14.  
  
Then, the name. Chiaotzu had taught the others some terms from his home planet. One of those terms was kireihana, a combination of two words, kirei, which means fighting, and hana, which means flower.  
  
Kireihana means fighting flower, and was used to name female warriors on Chiaotzu's home planet. Why did Lunch name her that, and did the meaning have anything to do with Kireihana's personality, for it seemed like she wasn't like Lunch/Kushami.  
  
The hell with it, he thought. He went back to sleep.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
"So I knocked them unconscious, and brought them on here," Kireihana was talking to Gohan, who she was good friends with, and her martial arts teacher. He is now 20 years old, and already married to Videl. "While we're on the subject, I need you to hack into the FBI files or something and identify these two." She took the video camera attached to her phone system, where you can both see and hear the person you're talking to.  
  
She pointed the camera at the still-sleeping Tien and Chiaotzu. "I need to know if there's anything I should know about them."  
  
"They're both fighters; I've worked with them. And my dad said that your mother and the tall one were once an item."  
  
"Really?" Kireihana said, putting the camera back.  
  
"I've always thought that he was your father; I've never asked Lunch, and you know Kushami."  
  
"She'd as soon kill you as answer the question, I know." Kireihana heard stirring and knew they were waking up. "I'll have to go now, but I'm going to send you a message through WordPad. She sent the message, and shut off the monitor.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Gohan looked at the message Kireihana sent him. It stated:  
  
{Call me crazy, but I think a conversation between Mom and that Tien guy will occur and Chiaotzu and I will be kicked out of. I turned off the monitor, but left the phone system. Write down what they say, and Chiaotzu and I will be over A.S.A.P. WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T MAKE A SOUND!}  
  
So, we're playing spy, are we? Well, allright.    
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
"You're awake." Kireihana said, turning to the people. "You guys hungry or something?" Then she and Chiaotzu watched as Tien and Lunch went pale at the sight of each other.  
  
"Kireihana," Lunch said, "could you step outside for a bit?'  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just.step outside."  
  
"Okay." Kireihana walked from her hoverplane to the outdoors.  
  
"Chiaotzu, you too."  
  
Chiaotzu followed her.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
What was so important that he couldn't listen in? Chiaotzu was thinking. He felt like he was missing something.  
  
[Hey, Chiaotzu.] It was Kireihana. [Do you know a person named Gohan?]  
  
[Yes.]  
  
[I've asked him to listen in on the conversation, and we'll be over soon.]  
  
[Are we near him?]  
  
[Yes. However, remember to be quiet. There's a chance they could hear us.]  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
They ran up to a window near Gohan's phone system and positioned themselves near Gohan.  
  
{Did they say anything?} Kireihana wrote down on a notepad.  
  
{No.}  
  
Then they heard voices on the other side.  
  
"I know her name's Kireihana. I know she called you her mother. I know her hairstyle changes with sneezing, but not her personality. I know she's named for a term on Chiaotzu's home planet. And, most definitely, I know she's three-eyed. Now tell me what else I need to know." It was Tien's voice.  
  
Gohan, Kireihana, and Chiaotzu watched Lunch hesitate. She was unsure what to tell him. Finally, she spoke.  
  
"Yes, she is our child. She was born around the same time that the Saiyans came and you died. She's 14 now and she is strangely powerful."  
  
{That's putting it lightly.} Gohan wrote down.  
  
"How come you never told me about her?" Tien had asked.  
  
"Hey, you think it's easy to find you when you travel around the country?"  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"She's more or less your child. All she inherited from me was the ability to change appearance by sneezing, from my side, the ability to cook really good, and."  
  
"Hey guys!" Goku said, walking into Gohan's house. Kireihana quickly wrote something on the notepad, then held it up for Goku to see.  
  
{IX-NAY ON THE ALKING-TAY!!!!!!}  
  
"Why?" Goku said. Then, suddenly they heard on the monitor.  
  
"Who's there?" All turned and saw Lunch at the phone system, looking very angry. Tien was behind her, looking just as angry. Gohan, Kireihana, and Chiaotzu ducked down and hit the floor. Goku took the chair where Gohan previously was.  
  
"Hey, you two. I didn't know you two found each other."  
  
"Actually, Kireihana had."  
  
"Speaking of, have you seen her recently?"  
  
"Sure, she's on the floor now."  
  
Kireihana quickly shot up. "You son of a."  
  
"Kireihana!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Were you listening in on our conversation?"  
  
"Not just me," she said, grabbing Gohan and Chiaotzu by their shirts and held them up. "They listened in, too. At least until he came." Kireihana shut the phone system off.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
"And she had Kushami's temper." Lunch said, hitting her head on the console.  
  
"And her personality can't change."  
  
"I give Goku 20 minutes before he surrenders."  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
The two of them ran to Gohan's house to see Gohan and Chiaotzu standing to the side and Kireihana beating the crud out of Super Saiyan Goku.  
  
"Out of curiosity, how long had this been going on?"  
  
"21 minutes and 5 seconds." Chiaotzu said.  
  
"Stop! Stop! I surrender!" Goku yelled.  
  
As they treated the various wounds.  
  
"Did you bring forth a person, or a demon, because she's no flower."  
  
   
  
  


End file.
